


Simon Vs. Long Distance

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Spierfeld Week [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: College AU, Coming Out, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: It’s a Friday night and Simon should be getting ready to go out with his new group of friends, but instead, he’s in sweats, curled up in bed with a fresh pack of Oreos and his laptop. Simon figured his roommate was already gone to a pregame and that he was safe to hideout alone and in peace.Or, the college AU where Simon and Bram have their first long distance fight.(Spoiler alert, Bram comes and saves the day)





	Simon Vs. Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four - College AU
> 
> Enjoy my loves!

_When I’m in college, I’ll be out and proud._

Simon remembers thinking that so many times throughout high school, how it would be so easy to start fresh with hundreds of people who don’t know him and to just… be who he truly is from the beginning. It was so easy to say when it was still so far off. 

Then Simon got outed in high school, not by his own choice, but it actually went okay, save a few minor incidents. To top it all off though, he had Bram. Bram made everything okay.

But Bram wasn’t going to be with him in college. Bram was going to be two hours away at his own university on a soccer scholarship. Simon couldn’t help but feel alone and, frankly, scared to start over. 

So in a way he didn’t. 

When Simon started school, he just… didn’t come out. It was sort of like he was waiting for the perfect moment, but it didn’t really present itself. He felt like it was awkward and unnecessary to just come out and say it, but then he started feeling like he was back to living a lie again. The longer he waited, the more awkward it felt. 

Simon tried to keep it from affecting his relationship, but eventually, he and Bram got in a fight. They had fights before, but back in high school, it was easier to make up because they saw each other so often, and usually were back on track by the next morning. 

Now, though, there’s too much distance and school work and social obligations to make just going to the other’s place and apologize feasible. 

It’s a Friday night and Simon should be getting ready to go out with his new group of friends, but instead, he’s in sweats, curled up in bed with a fresh pack of Oreos and his laptop. Simon figured his roommate was already gone to a pregame and that he was safe to hideout alone and in peace.

Simon’s just starting his fourth episode of _The Office_ when he roommate comes in with their other friends. 

“Woah, sorry Spier,” Mike says. “Didn’t know you were having ‘Me Time.”

Simon fakes a laugh and sits up a bit in bed. “I’m just… not feeling going out tonight.”

“Is everything okay?” Dylan asks, sitting down on his bed. “Girl drama?”

And it’s just like that, it just comes out. 

“I just had a stupid fight with my boyfriend.”

Simon doesn’t exactly realize what he’s said until he looks up and notices the semi-shocked looks on the faces of his friends. Simon doesn’t take it back, doesn’t say anything to try and play it off or back track. He just… lets it hang there. 

“Oh. So… anything we can do?” Dylan asks, smiling reassuringly. 

The other three boys all smile and sit down on the floor, immediately just accepting this information and Simon lets out a long breath of relief. Simon shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t really know. It honestly was just something stupid. I think the distance is just getting to us,” Simon explains. “We’ve been together for over a year. It was just… so much easier in high school when we could see each other every day.”

“I know what you mean, man,” Jeremy pipes in. “Molly and I haven’t seen each other in person since move in. We’ve found some ways to, you know, keep the magic alive.”

“Dude,” Luca says, hitting him in the arm. “I do _not_ want to know about your webcam exploits.”

Simon feels the blush burn his cheeks and slides down a bit on his bed. He likes that his friends are being so chill, but honestly, all he wants right now is to have Bram here with him. 

“So you’re not, um, surprised?” Simon asks, thinking back to asking that when he came out to Abby.

“I don’t know, man. Your business is your business. I just never really thought about it, I suppose,” Dylan replies with a shrug. 

There’s another knock on the door suddenly and Mike gets up quickly to get it. Simon assumes it’s one of the guys on their floor coming to bum some alcohol, but no. Simon hears him ask who he is, and when the newcomer answers, Simon feels his brain short circuit. 

“I’m Bram. Is… is Simon here?”

Mike steps back and Simon peers at the door, feeling like he’s moving in slow motion. He blinks several times, because surely his mind is playing tricks on him. When the image of Bram doesn’t disappear, Simon carefully gets out of bed and steps towards him, feeling shy and nervous. 

“Hi,” Simon manages to say. 

“Hi,” Bram replies, expression anxious as he bites his lip. “I’m sorry for, um, just showing up like this. I just… I had to see you. I hope… I hope that’s okay.”

“Fuck, of course it is,” Simon says, and then he’s throwing himself into Bram’s arms and breathing him in like he’s starved for it. 

They hold each other, swaying slightly, until one of Simon’s friends clears his throat. Simon pulls back, blushing, sliding his hand into Bram’s and turning to his friends. 

“Um, so guys, this is Bram,” Simon says, tugging Bram into the room with him. “Bram, this is Mike, Luca, Jeremy, and Dylan.” 

Bram waves cutely and then Simon pulls him over to his bed. The boys share a look and then start to stand up. 

“We should probably head out to the pregame, right boys?” Dylan says and the boys all make some sort of noise of agreement and then head for the door. 

Simon waves to his friends as they leave and then tries not to panic about having to face up to Bram and their argument from a few days ago. As soon as the door closes, the silence in the room presses in on them and Simon doesn’t know what to do. Thankfully Bram breaks the silence.

“I’m really sorry, Si,” Bram says. “I honestly don’t even know what happened or what we ended up fighting about. I just… I was so frustrated, mostly about not getting to see you and I just… after class today I just got in my car on started driving.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Simon says. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“So we’re good?” Bram asks, reaching out and playing with Simon’s hair. “I’m yours all weekend and I’d love to start enjoying you.”

Simon blushes at the insinuation, but nods. “We’re good.”

“Good,” Bram breathes, and then he’s kissing Simon, hot and deep. 

Simon yields to Bram immediately, grappling for his shoulders and pulling Bram down on him. Bram comes easily, happily following after Simon and laying on top of him. They kiss for a while, not letting it go farther. Simon loves Bram, loves being with Bram, but he knows they just need to be together tonight, nothing over the top. 

“Cuddle yeah?” Simon asks, slowing the kisses. “I just… I want you to hold me.”

“I can do that,” Bram says, settling down on his side and pulling the covers over them. 

They’re comfortable and happy in their little bubble as Simon pulls is laptop out again and starts up _The Office._ Bram holds Simon to his chest, playing with his hair. Simon feels so happy and safe he could cry. 

After two episodes, Simon pauses the show and says, “I think we should layout some plans. Like, set dates when we’ll see each other and um, Skype more. Maybe try… try some different things to keep the, uh, spark alive.”

“Are you suggesting video sex, Simon?” Bram teases, eyebrows raising. 

Simon blushes and buries his face in Bram’s chest. “I just… I don’t like missing you so much and feeling so… lonely.” 

“I know. I get it,” Bram says, rubbing Simon’s arm.

Simon lifts up and looks at Bram. “I want this to work. I love you, Bram. I need this to work.”

Bram smiles, leaning in for a kiss. “We’re going to make it work, Simon. I’ll fight like hell for you.”

“Good,” Simon says. 

They kiss again and go back to the show. The end up staying up way too late talking and listening to music, but it’s worth it when Simon can fall asleep in Bram’s arms, knowing he’ll be there when he gets up. He finally gets to share his whole self with his friends tomorrow, show them who he really is, with his boy by his side. Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
